sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
River City Girls
| publisher = Arc System Works | director = Adam Tierney Bannon Rudis | producer = David White Glenn Seidel Raffaella De Laurentiis Takaomi Kaneko Seth Grahame-Smith | designer = Nick Garcia | programmer = James Guintu | artist = Priscilla Hamby Valeriya Sanchilo | writer = Adam Tierney Bannon Rudis David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick David Henry Hwang | composer = Tyler Bates Megan McDuffee Chipzel | series = Kunio-kun | engine = Unity | platforms = Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows | released = September 5, 2019 | genre = Beat 'em up | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }}River City Girls }} is a 2019 beat 'em up video game developed by WayForward and Arc System Works, and published by Arc System Works. A spin-off title in the Kunio-kun franchise, the game stars Misako and Kyoko (originally appearing in Nintendo World Cup and Kunio-tachi no Banka respectively) who fights their way through enemies and obstacles to rescue their boyfriends, series protagonists Kunio and Riki, who have been kidnapped. The game was released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows (PC) in September 2019. Gameplay River City Girls is a beat 'em up brawler. The player can choose between Kyoko or Misako, who play similarly but each has unique moves and animations, or two players can play a (local) cooperative mode with both. Waves of enemies and occasional bosses are out to oppose the chosen character(s). The player progresses through six areas in a linear manner similar to Shodai Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun and Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka. Like River City Ransom, the player is free to return to previous areas, but they must complete certain battles and objectives to go to the new locations in their current area. In many areas where combat is initiated the first time, chains and a lock will surround the edges of the screen (referred in-game as a screenlock). At this point, the player will be unable to leave the area until all enemies are defeated. There are six bosses in the game; to be able to advance to the next area, the player must defeat the boss of the current area. Defeated enemies drop money for the player to collect, just as in River City Ransom. Money can be spent at various shops to purchase items, food, and gear to increase stats. Money can also be used to purchase new fighting moves from the Dojo to complement the starting basic set. Abilities are all simple to perform, being a direction + a button; complexity for advanced players lies in chaining the simple moves together into long combos.'BARF!': Designing River City Girls' approachable, challenging brawling Characters also gain experience points and level-ups from defeating enemies, as in River City Ransom: Underground. Completion of quests grant experience and money rewards to both characters, ensuring that the one that the player is not using in a single player game does not fall behind in levels or money. As bosses are defeated in the game, enemies become stronger. Upon defeating the final enemy in an area, they might surrender. The player can choose to either defeat the enemy as normal, or to recruit them. Recruited enemies can be summoned to assist the player, although only one recruit is kept at a time. The player can pick up various objects during the game and use them as improvised weapons, but they will break after being used multiple times. If the player loses all their stamina bar and is defeated (or both characters defeated in multiplayer), the player must restart the current room and lose a portion of their cash on hand, but their health is fully restored. In multiplayer, if only one character is knocked out, it is possible for the other player to revive them by standing over their fallen body and repeatedly kicking their departing soul back into it. An angel leaving the character's body acts as a timer so that the other player can perform the revival as fast as possible. Once introduced, Kunio-kun character Godai will offer players numerous side quests. There are also various NPCs that the player can interact with. Plot Misako (voiced by Kayli Mills) is in detention at River City High, accompanied by her best friend Kyoko (Kira Buckland). She receives an alarming message on her phone: a picture of Kunio (Greg Chun) and Riki (Kaiji Tang), the heroes of River City High and their boyfriends, seemingly being kidnapped. Kyoko and Misako decide to spring into action to rescue their boyfriends. The pair rampages across the city, attacking any suspicious person they find while attempting to find answers. Development River City Girls is the first collaboration between Arc System Works and WayForward, and the second time that WayForward works on an intellectual property that previously belonged to Technōs Japan Corp, having previously worked on Double Dragon Neon. The game was in development for nearly three years.River City Girls Questions Answered By Game Director Adam Tierney – Insight For The Big Fight. (HappyGamer). River City Girls was directed by Adam Tierney and Bannon Rudis, the latter had previously worked on River City Ransom: Underground. Tierney approached Rudis with the idea to co-direct a new entry in the Kunio-kun series and take the game in a new "goofy, zany direction".River City Girls Wants to "Beat You Over the Head" With Character (USGamer) Once Rudis saw what Tierney had done, he agreed to work on the game. The goal was to create a River City Ransom game in the style of Shantae (WayForward's flagship series), more expressive and larger in presentation than previous games in the Kunio-kun franchise. The aim of the game was to exude style, with each character having their own unique moves that would accentuate their personalities. As assistant director, Rudis tried to make the game's fighting mechanics as close to an Arc System Works fighting game as possible while minimizing the play controls and inputs to make the game have more in common with the Super Smash Bros. games or Dragon Ball FighterZ. Rudis also worked the game's lead animator Kay Yu to decide how each attack should look like. From the start, it was decided that the game would use pixel art to connect it to previous games in the franchise. A director at WayForward introduced Tierney to Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka, while the game was in development and he instantly fell in love with both Kyōko and Misako, the two playable female characters in the game. WayForward wanted these two characters to take the lead role as they have already created games with strong female protagonists. During development, Tierney learned from Arc System Works that Kyōko and Misako were no longer acting as the girlfriends for the main protagonists of the franchise, Kunio and Riki. Riki had been with Mami longer than Kyōko (she was Riki's girlfriend in only two games) while Hasebe is often linked with Kunio (though she is only his love interest in Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō!). This led to discussions of creating a rivalry between the girls for the game's plot. Although River City Girls is billed as a canonical game in the Kunio-kun franchise,Destructoid article, We chatted with WayForward about River City Girls' ass-kicking heroines and the Kunio-kun legacy (Destructoid) the game does not follow the continuity started with Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special, and it also ignores and contradicts old continuity from previous games in the franchise. Most of the game's staff was new, mostly regarding the game's art, music and animation. Composers "Chipzel" and Maxwell Stone did most of the boss battle music and arranged the boss theme from the original River City Ransom by Leonard Rosenman and Shirley Walker. Tyler Bates composed the tracks for the stages, cinematics, menus and nearly everything else with the additional music composers Lorena Perez Batista, Dieter Hartmann, Joanne Higginbottom and Jordan Lewis while Megan McDuffee and Bates composed some of these tracks include full vocal tracks with Stephen Lipson produced the tracks while the music was orchestrated and conducted by Timothy Williams with the additional conductor Gavin Greenaway. She, Hartmann and Bates also arranged music from River City Ransom and Kunio-tachi no Banka by Leonard Rosenman, Shirley Walker, Elmer Bernstein and Peter Bernstein. Priscilla "Rem" Hamby, the illustrator of the webcomic Devil's Candy, was sought out to re-imagine the Kunio-kun characters.We Talk To WayForward About All Things River City Girls! (GoNintendo) Hamby also illustrated the cutscenes. Ginny McSwain and Cristina Vee directed the voice actors including Linda Hamilton, James Brolin, Yahya Abdul-Mateen II, Brad Pitt, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Charlie Sheen, Hayden Christensen, Bruce Campbell, Adam Wylie, Michael-Leon Wooley, John Eric Bentley and Emile Hirsch. WayForward VFX artist Jordan Vine animated the sequences while Kevin Samuels from WayForward's SFX department added sound effects. Release River City Girls was released in September 2019, generally over digital distribution channels such as the Nintendo eShop, PlayStation Network (PSN), Xbox Games Store, Steam, and GOG.com. Limited Run Games released a physical edition of the game as well as a Collector's Edition that included several add-ons.Limited Run Reveals River City Girls Collector's Edition, Pre-Orders Open 30th August Reception River City Girls received "generally favorable" reviews from critics and a score of 78 according to review aggregator Metacritic, based on 15 reviews for the PlayStation 4 version and 11 reviews for the Nintendo Switch version.RIVER CITY GIRLS PlayStation 4RIVER CITY GIRLS Switch Reviewers generally praised the game's art style, graphics, and sense of humor.Review: River City Girls, DestructoidRiver City Girls Review, USGamerRiver City Girls review for Nintendo Switch: Rebels with a cause The soundtrack was called out for special praise, with one reviewer writing that "there isn't a single bad song on it", and another writing "This is a soundtrack I'll be listening to for quite some time."RIVER CITY GIRLS (PS4) REVIEW – FIGHT LIKE A GIRL The game's inventive bosses were considered a strength, and the two-player co-operative mode was praised as well.River City Girls Review - RPGamer Some of the more ambivalent reviewers felt that the beat 'em up action was ultimately a tad repetitive; others pointed out that the RPG elements such as equipping accessories were often so minor as to be ignorable, and that the rate of earning cash from defeating enemies was possibly too low. The ending to the game was also called out as "unsatisfying". Notes References External links * Category:2019 video games Category:Kunio-kun games Category:Side-scrolling beat 'em ups Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Video games with screenplays by David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick Category:Video games with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Video games scored by Tyler Bates Category:Video games scored by Dieter Hartmann Category:Video games scored by Joanne Higginbottom Category:Video games scored by Lorena Perez Batista